This Means War
by ThatOneGirl42
Summary: The Fairly Odd Family get into an all out tickle war! This story will be a chapter or two long. R&R PLEASE!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or the characters used.**_

_**You've read the summary, so get ready for war.**_

Two figures sat with their eyes glued to a TV screen. The room was pitch black, except for the light emitting from the screen and a clock on the bedside table reading 1:01 A.M. The two figures simultaneously reached for coke cans, took a sip, then rapidly turned back to focusing on meshing the right buttons at the point when needed. Not to mention the room was a mess. Popcorn and kernels had long ago been crushed into the carpet, and candy wrappers littered to floor and bed alongside crushed soda cans.

A small explosion was heard from the TV screen, and the smaller form jumped up in victory. "Yes!" He shouted, throwing his pink hat into the air.

A loud poof was heard behind the two, along with the small whimpering of a baby.

"Timmy!" The mother-figure growled, "You woke up Poof with your cheering. You shouldn't even be up this late!"

"Relax, Wanda" Timmy called out to the fairy, as he watched the green hair fairy dance in victory. "We were only cheering because we FINALLY beat this level! I've been trying for MONTHS to do that!"

The pink-haired fairy huffed and pulled the gaming station out from the TV, making the screen turn to fuzz. "Okay, well, you guys need to stop playing this instant! It's really la-"

Timmy shushed her as he turned to the TV again, for Cosmo stole the remote and switched the screen to the local wrestling channel. "The newest wrestling match is on, and I want to see it!" He pushed past her.

"Timmy Turner!" She scolded, "Do _not_ interrupt me like that!" She watched as Cosmo silently cheered on the wrestlers on the screen and Timmy turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Wanda. It's just-"

"Hey, I wanna try that move!"

Timmy turned to stare at Cosmo, wide-eyed.

"No, Cosmo, don't-OOF!"

Within a few seconds, Timmy was laying on his stomach. Cosmo was sitting next to him, one arm wrapped around Timmy's arms, and his other arm around his legs, keeping the boy in a hog-tie position.

Cosmo looked at how the boy lay, pondering the position, "Hm, I don't think I pinned you correctly. Can you move at all?"

"No!" Timmy spat, "Now let me go!"

"But Timmy!" Cosmo cried out, "I want to see if I can get this move down! Are you sure you're immobilized?"

"Cosmo, I'm POSITIVE!"

"But I don't think-"

"I don't CARE. Just let me up!"

"Hold on," Cosmo said, diverting his attention to the screen, yet keeping a firm hold on the boy, "I'm gonna watch how to do this!"

"Cosmo?" Timmy said, trying to gain his attention, "Cosmo? Cosmo! Let me up right now!"

The pink-hatted boy turned his attention to where he heard snickering. Wanda, now sitting on the other side of Timmy, had put Poof down next to her, and held her hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh too loudly.

He glared up at her, "It's not that funny."

"Well, Timmy," She chuckled, "If you had listened to me, and gone to bed, you wouldn't be sitting here in a completely helpless position." She laughed as she playfully poked him in the side.

Unable to protect himself, he let out a slightly muffled giggle.

Wanda's laughter ceased, as she eyed him, "What was that?"

He bowed his head as he replied, "Nothing."

"It was something."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it _was_. And it was…?"

"_Nothing_," Timmy emphasized the word to prove his point.

"Well," Wanda raised her head triumphantly, "I know it was something. And I'm determined to figure out what it was."

He eyed her skeptically.

"And," She gave a sly smirk and wiggled her fingers over his side, "I will."

The boy let out a small squeak.

She laughed a little and asked, "You want to tell me now?"

He swallowed hard, and replied, "No."

Her hands lowered so they were touching his side; he twitched slightly.

She chuckled good-naturedly, "You _sure_?"

He let out a sharp breath and mustered up as much courage as he could, "No! I-"

He was rudely cut off by a loud, cheerful shriek that sounded too much like his own. Wanda sharply pulled her hand from digging it lightly into his side.

"Well, well, well…There it was again!"

The boy's face blushed evenly, "_So?_"

"I think I'm beginning to see what it was!"

He stuck his tongue out at her, "Wanda, you're such a jerk!"

Her smile faded, and she gave him a stern look, "WHAT did you just call me?"

The little boy's heart drop as he frantically tried to find the right thing to say, "Wanda! I'm sorry! I..it was…I was just kidding! And…oh boy…"

He smiled sheepishly up at her, "Please don't hate me?"

She stared down at him darkly, "I can't believe you would _say_ something like that to me!" But she twisted her facial expression into a teasing grin, "But now you're gonna pay for that smile!"

Once realization struck the boy, he let out an audible squeak.

Timmy felt one hand on each side lightly dig into his ribs, making him squeal and giggle. He writhed as much as he could, but his position wouldn't allow much movement.

"Stop!" He demanded.

She teasingly mocked him, "'Stop!' Hm, that sounds like a _demand_ to me!"

"_Please _stop!"

"'Please stop' _what_?"

His giggles grew louder, "Please stop _tickling_ me!"

Wanda chuckled, "Oh, so _now_ you admit it, huh, tough guy?"

She released him from his ticklish torture on time for them to hear the green-haired fairy yell out.

"Agh!" He cried, "The TV! It turned to _fuzz_!" The fairy let the pink-hatted boy go from his hold, and ran to the TV set.

Timmy instantly curled up in a ball, grinning widely, laughter pouring from his lips.

She slowly reached out, and rubbed his back gently, "You feeling okay?"

He playfully glared up at her, "You can be so mean sometimes."

_**What do you think? I know it's short, but this story will continue into a few chapters, only because it's gonna be soooooo long. **____** Haha, not really, but this story was too long to keep a one-shot. So it might become a two-shot, or a little more. Stay updated!**_

_**No flames, please!**_


End file.
